The goal for the next year will be to collect sera and tumors from children and adults with hematologic malignancies forstudies on the role of viruses in the etiology of human cancer. The specimens will be frozen at -70 and shipped to a repository in Italy where they will be held for quarter-annual shipments to the United States.